


The Rose

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: Severus and Hermione meet up at a Ministry function and make it a wonderful night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story that popped in my head when listening to 'The Rose' by Bette Midler while doing dishes. LOL You just never know when inspiration will hit. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! :) Sorry for any errors, this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no monies from this. :(

Hermione watched Severus Snape from across the room. He wasn’t as closed off and dour looking as when she was in school but the man still kept the unapproachable air about him. A man as brave, courageous, brilliant and powerful as Snape deserved for someone to break down his barriers and learn the man beneath. Hermione had always been fascinated by the man. As her professor she was captivated with his presence and brilliance. Then she fought in a war and afterwards, she learned just how courageous and brave he had been for over two decades. Now, as a woman of her own accord, she saw the sensual, powerful and strong man that he was. He was the main reason she stayed at these Ministry functions as long as she did. She wouldn’t leave before he did. Almost like being comrades in arms. You could tell that neither wanted to be there but were expected, so they came and stayed as long as was expected then gladly left the charade behind. To leave before Severus seemed wrong. She didn’t know why; it’s not like they ever talked or anything, yet it still felt wrong to leave before him.

She loved watching Severus during these blasted things. Most would give the dark wizard a wide berth, mainly due to his aura of ‘off limits’ but there were those that were still intimidated/scared of him. Hermione had to chuckle at that. She was once. Her first and second years were the times she was terrified of him but when third year rolled around, well, she had other things to think about to concern herself with her Potions Professor. Oh, he still intimidated her but the actual fear had started to disappear. She had started to realize that not everything was as it appeared. The perfect example was Severus Snape. For someone to give off such a forbidding aura, he went out of his way to make sure students were protected to the best of his abilities…werewolf incident anyone? 

Upon her fourth year, Hermione realized that she had been like most everyone else in judging their professor without any proof. If he was really as cold-hearted and dark as the rumors said then why in the hell did he risk his life to save her, Harry and Ron from Remus that night?!? So she decided to start using her brain instead and started watching the man then. Of course, she tried very hard to make sure he never caught her. She so did not want his ire if he had but, as far as she knew, he never did. If he had she couldn’t imagine him missing a chance to torment her, she thought, chuckling. But it was during this time and the next two years after that she saw tiny details that made all the difference. 

Instead of concentrating on his barbs and cynical remarks she started watching his body language. He might have been biting her head off for something but his body language said that his bark was much worse than his bite…at least towards students. She also realized that, if you really listened to the biting, sarcastic, cynical comments then you really could learn something. She had learned to start thinking outside the box and stop regurgitating facts. She started to realize he was pushing her the only way he knew how. So her fourth through sixth years really helped her when the three of them went on the run what was supposed to be their seventh year. She had learned from Severus and had applied it to all aspects of her life; her other classes, friends and family. She’s not sure what would have happened had she not realized this when she did, as it was, she was barely prepared to live through all they had. 

All of this went through her mind while she watched the man. He was so much more than what the public saw. He was a very private individual but she would hazard a guess that if he ever let someone in then there were plenty of surprises awaiting for the lucky soul. She wished she could be one such person. She knew what it was like to be lonely, alone and judged so easily. She had lived with that all her life. Oh, now, she had Harry. He was like a younger brother and she would trade nothing to have him in her life. But he was busy with his own life; Ginny, Auror and other obligations. They met up once a week, just the two of them, to make sure they kept in touch. Life wouldn’t be the same without seeing Harry but they were adults now; which came with them having their own paths to follow. Therefore, they had a standing “date night” every week. Fortunately, Ginny understood. It wasn’t like that always but Ginny finally realized that they were more siblings than anything else, despite what Skeeter loved to write. So, on that front, all was good. However, it didn’t warm her bed at night nor did it give her someone to converse with on a daily basis. She was ready for long term intimacy and the only person she had come across as remotely able to interest her was Severus Snape.

She had no doubt that they could have some really fantastic, heated and stimulating conversations or debates. The only other person to truly do this for her was Draco Malfoy but he was now married to Ravenclaw a year behind them. She was happy for him; he seemed truly happy and in love. She fondly remembered their time together. They had had excellent chemistry, wonderful conversations and debates, and had both managed to teach other things about their respective worlds. However, their relationship wasn’t one for the long haul. Yet it helped Hermione to realize what exactly she was looking for in a partner when she got ready to settle down. No, that wasn’t right. She didn’t want to “settle”, she wanted the perfect partner. She wanted Severus but how to approach him? 

As she was contemplating this, the officials decided it was time for the dancing to commence. Normally, this was hers and Severus’ cue to leave but tonight…

The song that the DJ played stopped her in her tracks. It was such a song for her and Severus. It was Bette Midler’s ‘The Rose’. If there ever was a song that described them it was this one. What she hadn’t realized was that while she was lost in her thoughts, apparently Severus had been watching her. When she refocused she met beautiful obsidian eyes. It seems he was watching her as intently as she had been him. Was he thinking of her in a light other than former student and the “know-it-all”? Could she dare to hope she was reading his eyes correctly?

Some say, "Love. It is a river  
That drowns the tender reed"  
Some say, "Love. It is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed"  
Some say, "Love. It is a hunger  
An endless aching need"  
I say, "Love. It is a flower  
And you its only seed"

The song, this song, resounded in Severus’ very soul. He had noticed Ms. Granger studying him for most of the last hour, quite intently. If he was honest with himself, he was quite flattered. She was a young beautiful, spirited, passionate and brilliant woman. She had made a name for herself in the wizarding world. He had kept up with her achievements once the war was over. He had been surprised to survive the blasted thing. He truly thought he would die in battle. He had tried to be as prepared as he could be however, you can’t prepare for everything it seems. He had worked for months on a antivenin to Nagini’s poison but he hadn’t counted on being bitten so savagely. He knew he really should have foreseen it but even he was only human. 

With so much going on during that time, it just truly never crossed his mind. Fortunately, he had a bezoar, the antivenin, blood replenishing and healing potions tucked into his robes. What had surprised him even more was the assistance that the Gryffindor princess had given. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, she was a bleeding heart after all, but it had surprised him. She had asked him what she could do to help while putting pressure on his neck. When he had managed to barely speak of the potions in his pockets, she hadn’t hesitated to reach in and find them. She had taken the time to give the potions to him since he had already taken the bezoar. She had also helped him to swallow the potions down. She had also had some muggle first aid in that beaded bag she carried. The most surprising was her apparating him to Poppy for immediate assistance. Because of her quick thinking and acting, his vocal chords were spared and the scarring was nothing more than two very small puncture wounds.

However, the way she had been studying him made him feel like a man; a desired man. That was a feeling he was unaccustomed to. Many women and some men wanted to be close to him due to his, now, hero status or because he was a dark wizard who redeemed himself. He had no time for those foolish dunderheads. He wanted to be wanted for who he truly was. Not many were willing to see through the façade to the man inside; very few actually. Seeing Ms. Granger…Hermione look at him like he was someone she wanted to get to know, on many levels, was quite the ego boost. He would have never thought someone like her would ever give him a second look. 

He knew the façade he put up. He knew he could be cold, cynical and cruel. He also knew that that wasn’t how he always was. Behind closed doors, around intimate company, he was quite different. He had a sense of humor, a dark one most times, but still a sense of humor. He enjoyed letting his hair down and being just another person when not in the classroom or bowing before a master or two. Could he dare hope she would be willing to see him, truly see him? Would it be worth the risk? Yes, yes it would.

The song that was playing was resonating in Severus. He knew all too well how true the words could be. It took a lot of courage to risk one’s heart. He had done it once and it had been shattered. Contrary to popular belief, at least now, he did not still pine for Lily. She had been his first in many things but not his last. He hadn’t necessarily given up on love; he had just been too busy surviving and trying to save as many as he could to really think about trying again. However, if Hermione was willing, he’d definitely be willing. 

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dyin'  
That never learns to live

When Hermione realized that Severus was staring back at her, she wasn’t quite sure what to think. Did she walk towards him? Did she let him come to her? Ugh! Decisions, decisions. She was fairly certain that what she was seeing in his eyes was interest and hesitation. Was he afraid she wouldn’t be interested? Seriously? Hadn’t her watching of him, and getting caught at it, not tell enough? Apparently she would need to take the first step. 

Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, Hermione started walking towards Severus. She was glad to see the slight smile appear on his lips and in his eyes. He also started making his way towards her. 

When they met, their bodies melded together in a dance, like they’ve been doing it forever. They stared into the other’s eyes with pure interest and awe. They hadn’t expected such a feeling of completion to come over them. It was like coming home in the other’s embrace. When Hermione laid her head on his chest, Severus rested his cheek on her crown. Both inhaled a deep breath of the other’s scents. His were of potions ingredients, sandalwood and something that was totally just Severus. Her scent teased him with a tropical paradise and wholly feminine. Each found a calming effect from the arms around them, the scents inhaled and the warmth of the body pressed against them.

Both individuals ignored the stares and quiet gasps from those around them. All that mattered was the one they were holding close. As the song came to a close, both leaned back enough to see the eyes they longed to look into. When their eyes met both took a sharp intake of breath. The desire flowing between them was, literally, breathtaking. 

When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes the rose 

Silently, Severus led Hermione off the dance floor and out the doors. Once they were outside Severus looked at Hermione with a question in his eyes, at her nod, he apparated them to his flat. When they arrived, Severus leaned towards her slowly, giving Hermione time to refuse his advances. When none came, he greedily claimed her lips. Going slow was not going to happen any time soon. If all worked out, there would be plenty of time for slow and easy.

Severus scooped Hermione up into arms and walked them to his bedroom, without breaking the kiss. When they reached the bed, he slowly let her legs down so her body slid down his. Once she was on her feet, Severus took only a moment to appreciate her midnight blue, almost black, evening gown before whispering ‘Divesto’. 

For a moment all he could do was stare. Her figure had everything he thought a woman should have. When he broke out of his stupor, Severus pushed her back on the bed and crawled up her body. He had to smirk when he heard her whisper ‘Divesto’ and her eyes widened in pure female appreciation and lust.

Hermione moaned when Severus started kissing her neck and shoulders while his hands were busy squeezing her breasts. She arched her back when his lips found her nipples, hard and wanting. When she thought she couldn’t handle any more, Severus moved down her body. He left a trail of wet kisses down her belly as his hands started caressing her thighs. When he ghosted over the juncture between her legs, Hermione thought she just might die.

Severus enjoyed Hermione’s reactions to his ministrations. Each moan and mewl spurred him on. He was harder than he could ever remember being. He couldn’t remember the last time a beautiful young witch had wanted his touch. The fact that Hermione was so reactive to him was an aphrodisiac all on its own. 

When Severus finally made his way to core, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the pure scent that was nothing but Hermione. Then, he swiped his tongue from slit to clit which had Hermione arching off the bed. As Severus wrapped his arms around her hips, his tongue started lapping, licking and tapping all it could reach. When Hermione’s moans turned into keening was when Severus pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, making her come undone completely. 

Wiping her juices from his face, Severus worked his way back up Hermione’s body. When he was close to her face, Hermione grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a soul searing kiss. When they finally broke for air, Severus lined the head of his cock up to her entrance. After coating himself with her fluids he used the head to work her clit over again. When Hermione initially gave a displeased sound that quickly turned to moans, Severus couldn’t help but smirk with unadulterated male pride. 

After making Hermione come once more, Severus decided to slide into her in one stroke. Both of them let our moans of pleasure when hips finally met hips. Watching Hermione’s body move with his, Severus realized hard and fast would be the only way to satisfy both of them. With her hot channel squeezing his cock in the most delicious of ways, he knew he wouldn’t last all that long. 

Pausing in his thrusting and pulling out, Severus flipped Hermione onto her belly and scooted her knees underneath her. Once again, he slammed into her with a mighty thrust. The loud keening she rewarded him with almost pushed Severus over. When Hermione started begging, Severus reached around her to tap her clit a few times, making her come completely undone. Feeling her walls start to tremor and then clamp down on him, Severus came with a shout of her name.

When both had caught their breaths, Hermione folded her arms over Severus’ chest and looked into his eyes with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Was all she said and then she laid her head down to listen to his heartbeat, letting out a contented sigh.

“You’re welcome.” Was the only thing he could think to say while he wrapped his arms around his witch and allowed the contentment wash over him before closing his eyes to sleep.

Inspiration: ‘The Rose’ by Bette Midler


End file.
